graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Yingyangking
Welcome Hi, welcome to Graal Zodiac Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gladiator page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crystal6 (Talk) 14:15, July 6, 2012 Yo Thanks for the help but... Thanks for all the articles Yingyangking. Creating complete articles definately helps me a lot. However, might I ask that you either refrain from ripping things from the official wiki, or you cite your sources if you must? I say this because the official wiki tends to be outdated and misleading. For example, in the thief article you added the stats you put were "2.5 stength, 4 dexterity, 2 intell, 3 stamina, and 2 luck" per level. However if we create a new char. and test it we will find that the actual stats are " 2 strength, 4 dext, 3 stamina, 1.5 luck." per level. This is just one of many examples in which the other wiki is wrong. That said, if you must use it, just cite it somewhere. For a somewhat more indepth guide on citing, or for more random tips consider checking out this crappy blog post I made. Again. Ty for the contributions. Just make sure we don't get sued. ;) Crystal6 21:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) It's more then just the stats... On my page you wrote "Only thing i got from zodiac dev wiki were the stats so if i replace the wrong stats with the right ones can i remove the message on the page about citing" See my problem is, it does not appear to be just the stats. Looking at the current Gladiator page for a second. "Name: Morning Star Mastery Price: 11000 Level: 2 Info: Boosts morning star damage." Compared to theirs: "Name: Morning Star Mastery Price: 8,000 Level: 2 Info: Boosts morning star damage. Cooldown: 0 Seconds" I can see you updated the prices, which is great because the other wiki is definately outdated, but you copied their format (except you bolded the name for some reason and removed cooldown.) Why not mix it up so it doesn't look like a copy paste with a slight edit? To avoid this I tend to head into the game and write down the useful info I see on the screen. Not to say I'm perfect (because I'm definately not. O_O) but here's an example of my attempt at the Runeprowler article. "Rune of Battle Level 5 MP Cost: 0 Passive Increases damage done by melee attacks " Compared to theirs: "Rune of Battle Level: 5 Element: Neutral Info: Your physical attacks are empowered by a rune. Passive" Obviously I can't change the name of the spell, but I can add some useful info they decided to leave out, like the fact that it is passive and any mp costs. Their description also strikes me as a tad vague so I tried to explain what it does in more obvious and common language. The element seemed useless to me when I was writing the article so I dropped it, though that isn't neccessarily good because it might be important info, but if I had put it in, I would have been less likely to copy their format because I was no where near their pages when I was working on it. I'd rather not be forced to just scramble the order of the text unreasonably, but at the same time I'm less likely to look like a copy-paste by avoiding the website while I work. The CMPs also seem to be copied. Here's your Druid page's CMPs "Wild Heart- Increases the chance of Eye of the Hawk increasing critical rate to 33/66/100%." Here ispublic.zodiacdev.com/index.php?title=Druid#Class_CMPtheir's. "Wild Heart- Increases the chance of Eye of the Hawk increasing critical rate to 33/66/100%." Again, a pretty obvious copy/paste. I know that most of the description supplied here comes from in-game descriptions but the ingame descriptions can be kinda unhelpful. This being a copy paste is further cemented by the ending "33/66/100%." Is it an astounding coincidence that you both used the exact same method of potraying this information? I dunno. Maybe. Looking at another page of mine (This one actually still needs work, I just realized the name for some of the skills is missing. O_O) Mine: "Elemental Perfection: Increases your water Affinity by 6" Theirs: "Elemental Perfection - Increases Natural Affinity by 2 / 4 / 6 points" They were more thorough here when it came to points. I only put the final upgrade, when it may be useful to have all three possibilities (I was new and still learning, though I didn't make that mistake with the Runeprowlerer) However they put "Natural Affinity" which is a tad vague sounding. (Natural affinity? If I change my element does this increase my Fire affinity?) so, after asking the staff what it meant, I revised the description to make more sense. Zodiac in-game descriptions are riddled with frustratingly vague descriptions so it's nice to look them over and make sure they tell the un-informed player all they need to know. Finally I noticed that both the official articles and your articles lack information on where to get skills for Hybrid classes. I'm not sure why this is taboo but we should probably add those as, many new players do not know where to find 'em. Oh man this post looks preach-y. I do not mean to preach at you. D: And I love all the help I really do. But please try to keep the pages as unique as possible. I know that it is impossible to completely stand apart (as we are both writing walkthroughs for the same game, reading the same in-game descriptions and having the same language in our heads, and if you look my language is also fairly infected by this problem) but I definately don't want our site to look like a clone of a pretty terrible "wiki." Crystal6 02:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Stats seem updated, now for class trainers and revisions. On my profile you wrote (and then deleted?)"the format i copied from the ranger post because there wasnt much to go on so i copied that one for all the skills i went to every trainer and and wrote everything. you caught me on the cmps though" It looked like a copy/paste on thief too though I might just be imagining that.That said thanks for changing the stats. O_O I'm not even sure how you got all those stats so quickly. Next we need to revise the skills/cmps and add class trainer locations, and then we can finally remove the disclaimer at the top. Thanks again for all the help! Crystal6 15:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC)